The Marauders
by Lonely in Russia
Summary: Okay. MWPP are in their fifth year. Tis an account of what happens. *Chapter one - punishment and revenge*
1. The cat and the fiddle

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, plot, etc.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The Marauders

Chapter One – The Cat and the Fiddle

Professor McGonagall peered from behind her spectacles at the four boys in front of her. Each had a guilty yet satisfied look on his face and an air of triumph hung over them. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter; Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. 

McGonagall looked down at the not that lay on her desk and smiled. She cleared her throat and a stern yet pleasant look appeared on her face.

'I suppose you thought it was rather funny to lock Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy in the potting shed, did you?' 

'Well, actually, yes. We did.' Replied James, his eyes sparkling with glee. A grin spread across the faces of Peter, James and Sirius, and a small smile flickered across Remus' face. McGonagall noticed this and she narrowed her eyes.

'Did **you** mister Lupin?' Remus looked up, startled and his eyes quickly washed across the faces of his friends.

'I…I…well-'

'Of course not Professor. Remus is a prefect, he was quite **appalled** at the idea.' Sirius replied for his friend; false sincerity noticeably coating his words.

Remus shot a quick glare at Sirius before turning to McGonagall and raising his chin.

'Yes I did find it amusing. Highly amusing.' McGonagall blinked and sighed.

'Then you shall all be in detention tomorrow night.' James smiled.

'We can't professor. It's a full moon.' He said curtly. Professor McGonagall smiled brightly.

'In that case, you will all help to do **all** of Severus' and Lucius' homework – to the best of your ability. You may leave now.'

The four boys filed out of the classroom and glared after the door.

Lupin frowned and put his arm on James' shoulder

'Sorry guys. It's my fault we couldn't do tomorrow night.' He started to walk ahead of them but Sirius grabbed his arm.

'Don't be so bloody stupid. It's not your fault at all.' He flashed Remus one of his infamous smiles and patted him on the back.

Behind them Peter laughed.

'Hey,' he said, 'listen to this:

__

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs,

Making up Ridiculous songs.

Hey diddle, diddle the cow goes bong

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs!

He finished the song with a loud clap and waited for the others to say something. They just stared at him blankly for a few seconds. Then James grinned and clapped.

'Very good Peter. You're a real idiot you know.' He laughed and Sirius and Remus joined in.

Sirius jumped on Remus' back and grabbed his ears.

'Giddy up!' he yelled and dug his knees into Remus' side. James and Peter stood against the wall laughing. Sirius was also laughing; Remus, however, had a different opinion. He spun around violently causing Sirius to yelp and fall to the floor. Then Remus pounced on him and pinned him down, snarling.

Sirius faked terror and flailed his arms about.

'Don't hurt me! Please! Somebody save me from the big bad wolf!'

James pushed himself forward.

'Yeah! You can't hurt little red riding hood!' Sirius stopped moving and pouted. Remus smiled and got to his feet, extending a hand for his friend to take.

'Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again.' He warned. Sirius nodded and ran over to James with the intention of hitting him. Before he could do so, Remus grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him towards him.

'Uh-uh. No hitting li'l ol' grandma.' Sirius smirked and nodded. James smiled and then realised what had been said. 

'I'm gonna get you two!' he yelled. But the other two Marauders had already disappeared down the corridor, their laughter still audible.

************

The Gryffindor common room was alive with cheering and chatter. They had just beaten Slytherin in their final round of Quidditch and now everybody was celebrating.

James was sat in a chair telling a huge crowd of first and second years the details of his catching the Golden Snitch.

They 'ooh'ed and 'ah'ed as he told them of how he had dived down and narrowly missed the ground.

Peter was entertaining some third years with his silly made up rhymes – even putting actions to them – and thoroughly enjoying the attention he received. 

Remus and Sirius were sat in a corner away from the hustle and bustle. Both had mischievous grins on their faces that were covered half by shadow and half by firelight.

'Snape'll be heading down to the Great Hall now. He does it every day at the exact same time. Now remember, when we get there, give me a minute to talk to him and to get away, Then you let them go. OK?' Sirius smiled at Remus.

'Yeah.' Remus nodded back.

'Good. And what mustn't we do?' Sirius sighed.

'Unleash the bludgers until Remus is safely out of the way.'  
Remus patted his friend on the back. 'Exactly. Now let's go.'

They sneaked out of the common room undetected and Sirius took out the map.

'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' He said and the marks started to appear on the parchment. He grinned.

'Ever the predictable.' He said as a dot labelled 'Snape' made its way towards the Great Hall.

The two boys smiled at each other and nodded.

'Let's go.'

TBC- Prolly quite soon as I'm writing it during exam revision time.


	2. Bells and such

The Marauders

Chapter Two – Bells and such…

Severus Snape shuffled along the stone floor towards the great hall, smiling to himself. The four gits were being punished and it was working to his advantage.

He suddenly felt a weird sensation all over his body and he froze. He heard a cry of disgust and Remus Lupin came running towards him.

'Don't move!' he yelled out in distress and pulled out his wand. Severus snarled.

'Why not?' he growled, ready to start punching if Remus came any closer. Remus was panting and stuttering, as he appeared to be struggling for the words of a spell.

'B…because they put a binding hex on you. If you move, something bad'll happen.' Snape narrowed his eyes.

'This is just another one of your stupid jokes.' He lifted a leg and started to move forward. Remus leapt forward and grabbed his arm.

'NO!' he yelled. 'Wait, I'll go and get Professor McGonagall.'

Snape looked at him suspiciously. It was a well known fact that Lupin wasn't quite as keen to get into trouble as his friends were, but he was still one of _them_ none-the-less. Snape nodded and Remus turned smiled and walked away.

'Whatever you do, DON'T MOVE!' he turned and headed in Sirius' direction. "Now." He mouthed. Sirius grinned and aimed his wand at the box hung on the ceiling above Snape.

'Alohomora.' He whispered and the two watched with glee as the lock snapped open and the two bludgers flew out and headed straight for Snape.

'Yes!' both hissed in unison. Snape looked up and let out a cry. He closed his eyes ready for impact but a cold voice sounded through the hall. Lucius Malfoy strode purposely up to Snape and pointed at the bludgers that were hung in mid-air. He put them back in the box and locked it. Severus thanked him and dared his luck by moving towards him. Nothing happened.

'BLOODY GRYFFINDORS!' he screamed. Lucius smiled and started proposing and idea.

From their hiding place, Remus and Sirius heard every word that was exchanged between the two Slytherins and their eyes grew wide with shock.

'We have to warn James!' Sirius whispered frantically. He lunged forward but Remus pulled him back.

'It's too late.' He said mournfully.

James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were sauntering across the hall. James smile at the two Slytherins.

'Good evening Snivellus, Mankfoy.' He nodded politely and carried on walking. The Slytherins smiled.

'Rodentus preforda!' they cried. James yelped and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He appeared a few seconds later, as a rat in a cage. Lucius picked it up and held it to his face.

'We're going to have so much fun!' he sneered. He and Severus walked back towards their common room leaving a startled Peter all on his own.

Remus and Sirius rushed forward and stared after them.

'They'll pay for this!' yelled Sirius. Remus put an arm around his shoulder.

'Yes my friend, they will.'


	3. I feel pretty, oh so

The Marauders

Chapter Three – I feel pretty, oh so…

The three remaining Marauders sat talking quietly in hushed voices.

'There's no way we'll be able to get Prongs back without getting into trouble again. It's impossible!' Sirius groaned. 'And I'm hungry.' Remus shot him a warning glance and Sirius stopped clutching his stomach.

'We could always just _ask_ for him back.' Offered Peter.

'Yeah, sure Wormtail. 'Cos that'll work. Snape isn't after all the slimiest git I've ever met…oh no! Wait! Yes he is!' Sirius scowled at his friend before Remus pushed him off the chair he perched on.

'Hey!' protested Sirius from where he lay sprawled on the floor.

'Oh shutup Padfoot. There was a reason why dogs weren't meant to talk you know.' Sirius straitened up at Remus' obvious loss of patience.

'Sorry' he mumbled and pushed himself into a sitting position.

********************

Sirius moaned and let out a huge sigh.

'I'm bored! We haven't done anything mean to Snape for a week!'

'That's because we don't know what they'd do to James if we did.' Remus answered, his nose stuck in a book.

Sirius banged his fist against a tree and the tree banged back.

'Hey!' it cried. Sirius yelped and jumped back.

'What the- '

'Sshhhhh.' hissed the tree.

'It's me, raven. I transfigured myself into a tree to hide from Professor McGonagall.' Sirius stared blankly at the tree. Raven was in the same year as them and also in Gryffindor. She had a knack for getting into trouble with McGonagall, nobody really knew why, so it went unquestioned.

'Okay…don't you think you should change back now?' questioned Remus. One of the tree's branches sway violently up and down, almost catching Sirius round the back of the head. Remus registered this as a nod but Sirius noted it as an act of aggression and pulled out his wand.

'Lhûnus!' he yelled. The tree-Raven- shrieked as she waited for something horrible to happen to her. She froze for a few seconds and then started shimmering. Slowly, the brown bark faded and became a bright dazzling blue.

She transfigured herself back and stared, screaming, at her blue arms. Sirius stared, surprised that his spell hadn't worked as planned, but he laughed none-the-less.

Peter's eyes were wide with shock but then a smile slowly formed on his face.

'That's perfect!' he cried. Raven glared at him and pouted.

'No it isn't!' she screeched, 'I'm blue!' Sirius stopped laughing and turned to Peter.

'You're brilliant Wormtail!' he ran over and clapped him on the back. 'It's the best idea we could've asked for! Right Moony?' Remus lifted his head at the mention of his name and raised an eyebrow.

'I was thinking of something a little less conspicuous, actually. But it won't get us into trouble…'

But there was no changing Sirius' mind. The Slytherins were going to feel a bit down tomorrow. They were going to be blue.


End file.
